Gundam Wing Drabbles
by Babog
Summary: 1x4, 1 4 Just short little drabbles, centering my two favorite characters.


I saw the first one of these challenges on LJ. So I started it, did 3 drabbles, and then stopped. As I watched more and more people completing them, it inspired me to also.

Please don't judge me too harshly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I have never owned Gundam Wing, and the day I do, will be the day I've died and gone to heaven.

Challenge! Drabbles.

Gundam Wing (1x4, 1+4)

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song. No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance. (Eh. I cheated on time part. A lot.)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

x

x

x

1. 'It's all About Us' Tatu

_They say don't trust you me we us./It's all about us._

x

x

Quatre was overlooking the garden on the ground level balcony while escaping the party that was taking place in his home. His back was hunched over and his head was lying in his arms. That's how Heero found him.

"Quatre?" He slowly approached his lover, not sure if the blonde wanted to be bothered.

"...They're never going to accept us Heero," Quatre whispered from his hunched position.

The ex-pilot of Wing 0 paused, waiting for the boy to continue, but nothing more was said. He heard a sigh, and a moment later, Quatre straightened himself out and turned around. He was smiling, but there was no emotion in his eyes.

"Let's go back to the party."

x

x

x

2. 'Heaven's a Lie' Lacuna Coil

_I need to know, why did I choose to betray you_

(For some reason this song made me think of how Quatre was during the whole 'Zero' episode. And I thought, what if Quatre snapped a second time?)

x

x

"This is your last chance Heero. Get out of my way."

"Why did you kill the others Quatre?"

"I wanted them to help me. I didn't want to kill them! It would have been so much easier with their help."

"You wanted them to help you finish operation meteor? Why would you do that??"

"It's to teach the people a lesson!! I'm not doing this for power! We're all dependent on Earth, but the colonies refuse to see that! If we destroy Earth, then they'll truly see what they've lost. Don't you understand?!"

"...I'm sorry Qautre. I won't just stand by and let you do this."

"Then I'm sorry too."

BANG.

Thump.

"...Goodbye Heero."

x

x

x

3. 'Mr. Brightside' The Killers

_Open up my eager eyes_. _Cause I'm Mr Brightside._

x

x

Waking up with someone next to him was a new and unusual experience. He thought he'd feel awkward, but instead he felt almost giddy. Of course, it might have had something to do with the identity of the person in his bed.

"Hey. Time to wake up." Quatre said, poking the body next to him.

A loud growl was his only response..

"Come on, it's morning, rise and shine! Time to face the world and all the surprises of the day!"

"Oh god. You're one of those morning people Duo warned me about." The voice mumbled into his pillow.

"Heero," Quatre laughed while poking him again, "Wake up!"

"Not until I get some coffee. And some breakfast. You know what? Forget the breakfast, double the coffee."

Quatre smirked and leaned over to whisper into the other's ear, "If you wake up, I'll let you eat breakfast in bed. It'll be _fun_."

Turning his head, cobalt colored eyes met turquoise ones.

"Fun?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Fun."

x

x

x

4. 'Just the Girl' The Click Five

(This one was a pain.)

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing._ _She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion._

x

x

"Wow Q-man, this is a great get together! Remind me to go to all of your parties." Duo exclaimed before drinking his third glass of wine.

Trowa nodded his head in agreement, raising his glass a bit, "It's very nice. You didn't have to do this for us."

"The five of us haven't hung out in months. I wanted to do something. Besides, it also gave me a chance to not just get us together, but everyone else too. " Quatre told them while looking around.

Most of the party was taking place in the ballroom, but many had strayed to the indoor pool area to enjoy a quieter atmosphere. The three of them were standing a couple feet away from the edge of the clear water. Wufei was on the other side of the room and they could hear him arguing with an amused Sally Po.

"Are those two dating yet?" Duo asked, pointing in their direction.

"Not yet, but Sally will wear him down soon enough." Quatre replied.

"Did she take tips from you?" Heero asked the blonde after he suddenly appeared beside them.

The other two raised their brows as they watched their friend's pale skin turned into a nice shade pink.

"Excuse me. I think I need, uh, another drink." Quatre mumbled as he tried to slip past the three.

As he did, Quatre roughly pushed Heero so the young man ended up stumbling backwards and falling into the pool.

x

x

x

5. 'See You Again' Miley Cyrus

_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down./Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me/_

x

x

So what if he had a crush on one of his fellow pilots? There wasn't anything wrong with that. Was there? No. No, of course not. It was understandable.

Heero was a very attractive male. His body was muscled in all the right places, his skin smooth looking and oh, so tempting. His blue eyes drew you in before you could even realize what was happening. His hair was a rich chocolate color, and it was a bit messy which gave him a 'just tumbled out of bed' quality. And-Allah, just tumbled out of bed?

Yes. Quatre would give his entire fortune to see that.

For crying out loud! This was just a crush. It would pass. Absolutely no reason to over react.

Quatre nodded his head, cementing his last thoughts and walked down the hall of the safe house. Just as he passed the bathroom, the door opened up to reveal Heero, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel.

"..."

"Quatre?"

"I WASN'T STARING!"

Nope. No reason at all.

x

x

FFN confuses me. XX


End file.
